1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns saws, especially hacksaws.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hacksaws are common hand tools and can be used for cutting through a variety of materials. Usually a hacksaw blade is replaceable, so that a hacksaw can have a long useful life. However, a hacksaw is limited in its applications because of its rigidity and cannot be used easily in awkward situations or confined spaces.
An object of this invention is to provide a saw, especially a hacksaw, that may be used in a variety of situations.